<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar by Waspscream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424847">Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waspscream/pseuds/Waspscream'>Waspscream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waspscream/pseuds/Waspscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure TIme meets Dream SMP! Marceline meets a lost spirit, Princess Bubblegum comes face to face with her greatest regret, and Finn discovers another side of humanity.</p><p>(Inspired by chrisrin's Ghostbur/I'm Just Your Problem animatic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sorrow Of A Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle against GOLB had been a tiring one for everyone in Ooo. So much had been destroyed and lost in the fight. So much had changed for everyone. Finn and Jake were still looking for a new place to stay, SImon was back and still getting used to how different the world was now, and Betty and Fern were gone forever. With all of that going on, sometimes Marceline just wanted to calm down, to just sit by a tree and look out at the midnight sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” A voice said, very loudly and enthusiastically. Pulling the half-vampire girl from her thoughts. She turned, ready to tell Finn, Jake, or one of their many friends not to bother her. Instead she was greeted with a surprising sight. A ghost. Not just any ghost, though, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghost. “Oh, sorry to bother you, miss! I just wanted to ask you for directions!” He said. His voice sounded like an ancient british accent like from the old movies she watched. He had pale gray skin like she did, with a yellow sweater, black pants, and gray shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline floated up, off of the log she was leaning on (or, to be more accurate, hovering on). “What are you doing around here?” She asked, not interested in directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, who looked to be around 20 years old physically, rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Well… All my friends were trying to sleep. Yeah… but, I don’t need to sleep, so I got bored and wandered a little too far from home. Then I saw a dolphin and followed it until i ended up somewhere around here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seemed almost childlike in the way he spoke. Full of innocence and wonder, with no sorrow or troubles in his life. Something she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. “Are you from the islands?” Marceline asked, although it was a dumb question, there weren’t many humans left outside of the islands they’d colonized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like Hawaii? No, no, I live in the Dream SMP Lands!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream SMP?” This dude had to be messing with her, that could not be the name of an actual place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I was born in Suffolk, but that’s besides the point…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where is this Dream SMP?” She asked, somewhat suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, see, you find a map, find this beach where I met a really nice crab,  go right over some oceans, then up a bit, and then you’re there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? Do you mean west?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah! My little brother Tommy likes to say left and right though, because it’s easier to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like an idiot, no offence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, that sounds like something Technoblade, my other brother, would say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what, if I give you directions, you’ll show me where you’re from.” She said, hoping to either see somewhere new or catch him in his lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha yes!” He jumped over to hug her. “New friend!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Within 20 minutes, the two of them her flying over the ocean. She wasn’t going as fast as she would’ve liked, as this ghost could only hover over the ocean, rather than freely fly like most ghosts she knew. On top of that, he would keep getting distracted by the map he was drawing on in blue crayon. Eventually, they started to see land in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“”Yo ghost-boy!” She shouted, getting his attention. “I realized I never asked your name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Oh, uh. It’s… Wilbur. B-but everyone calls me Ghostbur, and, and I prefer that.” He said, smiling weakly. “What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marceline. Marceline Abadeer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a nice name, I like that. It sounds very fancy and special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline couldn’t help but be surprised by his reaction. Her name was associated with the literal lord of evil, and most people she met were put off by that, but this ghost either hadn’t heard of Hunson Abadeer or just didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two made their way onto the continent, Marceline had an idea. “Hey Ghostbur, why don’t I carry you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’ll get us moving quicker, the last thing I need is to get stuck here when it turns to day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur climbed on her back, wrapping his arms loosely around her neck so he didn’t fall. “Why don’t I show you my home!” he said, directing his ride towards a snowy landscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two flew over to two cottages that were dwarfed by the ugly stone tower that stood a small distance away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy loves making big intimidating towers. He thinks they look ‘masculine’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was right. He’s </span>
  <b>definitely</b>
  <span> an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two came close to the ground, landing next to the bigger of the two cottages. “This is Technoblade and Dad’s home.” Ghostbur whispered. “He’s sleeping right now, so we shouldn't bother him too much.” The two headed into the second of the houses, which Wilbur described as ‘Tommy’s holiday home.’ It was very messy and disorganized, clearly not a professionally built house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a ghost, why do you use a door?” Marceline asked as they stepped inside. She never hesitated to use her powers in her everyday life, and if she were a ghost, she would absolutely take advantage of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur shrugged. “I guess I’m just used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the inside, she saw a blonde haired human boy, maybe a year younger than Finn, wearing a red and white shirt, and resting in a bed. He was likely the ‘Tommy” that Ghostbur had mentioned before. The boy muttered about discs and a ‘Dream’, and his clothes were torn and dirty. She had to wonder why this kid was out here, living in the freezing cold with a ghost. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ghoster’s squeals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygosh! Friend! Come meet Friend, Marcie!” She turned, watched as Ghostbur hugged a fluffy, blue sheep. “I named him Friend because he’s my friend. He’s also </span>
  <b>blue</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline smiled a little. “That’s nice, Ghostbur.” His innocence was a nice change from all the worrying and stress from everyone else in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur got up, letting Friend lie back down. “Alright, Friend wants to sleep now. Why don’t we head over to L’Manburg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I even ask what that is?” Marceline was used to bizarre places back in Ooo, but it was still hard to believe her new friend was entirely serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the </span>
  <b>greatest</b>
  <span> country ever! Follow me, I know a shortcut there.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Some distance away from the commune was a large frame made of black stone, inside it a glowing purple portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Ghostbur said, almost running into the portal. “It feels really tingly every time you go through!” Marceline was a little hesitant. Going through random portals wasn’t always a good idea, and she was getting an especially weird energy from this one, but Ghostbur had been very honest so far, so she had little reason to doubt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly that was a mistake, as the moment she stepped through the portal, she was greeted with a familiar fiery dimension, filled with horrible creatures and ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <b>zip</b>
  <span>, man! You brought me to the Nightosphere?! Did my dad put you up to this!?” She tried to shake Ghostbur, but only went through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur laughed. “Don’t worry! Dream owns this whole section of the Nether. The only monsters he allows around here are Ghasts, Magma Cubes, and those funny Piglin guys, who aren’t really that scary. If you’re scared of this place, I can protect you.” He said, pulling a shiny black sword out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, didn’t really beg you for a fighter, Ghostbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really a huge fan of hurting people, but I don’t want my friends to get hurt either. And if it helps, I wouldn’t worry about your dad. He can’t be half as scary as Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline chuckled a little. “It’s alright, Ghostbur. I’ll be fine, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, the two stepped out on the other side of the portal. “Is this your country, Ghostie?” Marceline asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is the Greater Dream SMP Lands. We fought a war against them a while back, but we’re fine now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Marceline replied. Is that when you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Died? No, we won the war, all because of Tommy. He gave up his special music discs in return for independence. Follow me, I’ll show you L’Manburg.” The two flew off, and Marceline was led to what looked almost like a festival. Lanterns floated in the sky above a sleeping town. The houses were supported over a small, man-made lake. “Dp you like it?” Ghostbur asked, “We turned the crater into a nice little lake when we were rebuilding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rebuilding? What happened there?” Marceline asked, assuming it was the result of a battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t really remember.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked around a lot of the city, with Ghostbur showing off all the towers, buildings, and an old, broken hot dog van that Ghostbur said he used to own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we used to make drugs there.” Ghostbur said, hovering through the center of L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. No way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did drugs. You’re too innocent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. I never did them, I just gave them to people. Well they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> drugs. We brewed illegal potions...” Before he could finish his story someone came up from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ghostbur! Who’s the lady?” Marceline turned towards the question’s source, another human wearing a blue beanie. “Trying to find a new mom for Fundy?” He elbowed a (noticeably unhappy) anthropomorphic red fox wearing a white shirt and black jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Marcie, this is Big Q and my son Fundy!” Nothing about that sentence made sense to Marceline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your… Son? And he’s an adult fox…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Big Q’ snickered. “You should meet his mom. She’s a salmon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline simply stared at the oblivious ghost, who clearly didn’t have an issue with any of the words being said. Ghostbur shrugged. “Fox boys age a lot faster than everyone else. And Sally was an accountant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a child with a salmon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. She was a salmon. I just thought you might like to know about her career! I hope she’s doing well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well dad, it’s been fun, but me and Quackity were planning to head over to Drywaters. We’ll </span>
  <b>definitely</b>
  <span> have to catch up later.” Fundy said quickly, trying to get out of this conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Why don’t we meet up on friday for some father son bonding!” Ghostbur asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you see… Drywaters is still in its early stages of development. I don’t really think I’ll have any free time while I’m supervising everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, yeah. I- I understand. Well… Bye son!” Ghostbur said sadly, waving goodbye as the two walked off. The fox-boy gave a halfhearted wave, not even taking the time to look back. Once they were gone, things became uncomfortably quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcline coughed. “So, uh, Ghostbur. Was there anything else you wanted to show me?” Ghostbur didn’t respond, staring off in the distance. “Ghostbur? You okay?” Marceline asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur turned towards her, clearly upset, but struggling to contain his tears. “Yeah, yeah… I’m great! Good old Ghostbur… Yep! I mean, why would I even be upset! Just because my son hates me now, it’s- It’s no big deal.” Ghostbur’s voice started to crack. “I mean, he doesn’t even really hate me, he hates Alive-bur, and </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span> hated him, so it’s fine!” Ghostbur sunk to the ground, resting his head on his knees and covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline tried to talk to him, but she was never the best at helping others with their issues, she’d always been wrapped up in her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Ghostbur began to float up again. “I think I should go.” And with that, Ghostbur flew off into the distance, far faster than he had before, faster than Marceline even.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Marcline had found Ghostbur it was nearly morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grey spirit was holed up in a small room, messing with a guitar. The room was carved into a hill not far from where they had been earlier. And half of it had been destroyed and blocked up with stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” Ghostbur asked, much less sad than he had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, vampires have great tracking instincts. It also helps that you smell like a sheep.” Ghostbur laughed at that comment. “You seem to be doing better now.” Marceline noted. “So what happened, dude? When your son came by you seemed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you saw Fundy? That’s nice, how is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you were there with me. You spoke with him! Got all upset and stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, nevermind. It probably wasn’t that important.” Ghostbur said dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh. What is this place, ‘Bur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur stared at the walls for a moment before looking back at her. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard the song on the walls?” Ghostbur interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ghostbur asked back at her. “I just… I was just thinking about… stuff. Do you want to hear a song?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Sure, Ghostbur. I didn’t know you were a musician too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost bur breathed in, reciting the song that would stay with him forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I've heard there was a special place,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where men could go and emancipate,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this place is real, we needn't fret,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue tears started dripping down Ghostbur’s face. “I was here, Marceline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Marceline replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was the place where I… I don’t remember…” Ghostbur smiled weakly. “But, if I don’t remember, then… Then it must not be worth remembering, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline sighed. “Look, Simon. I know you may not want to remember what happened. Sometimes it seems like it’s easier to let go of the past, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simon? My name is Wilbur.” He corrected, before realizing what he’d just said. “I- I mean, Ghostbur. I’m Ghostbur, not WIlbur. Everyone hates Wilbur. He- he just wanted to hurt everyone and destroy everything that’s good, and- and I’m </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> him!” Ghostbur shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline sat down next to him, putting her arm around him. “I know you don’t want to remember, and that’s fine. You shouldn’t be rushed into anything. I can help you remember who  you were! It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur sighed. “It won’t help. I forget everything that makes me sad. It’s been that way since I died…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t give up hope. After all, we’ve got an eternity to find a solution.” She said, attempting to cheer him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This room was where I died. Where they killed Wilbur.” Ghostbur said. He was bad. I remember that. He had been thrown out of his own country, he and his brothers fought to take it back, but once they had, he didn’t see anything good left in it, and tried to end everything there. This was the room where he blew it all up. I remember that. Maybe that’s because Wilbur never felt sad about his death. Maybe it’s what he’d been waiting for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marceline stayed with Wilbur’s ghost, knowing he’d likely forget it all by the next day. And she promised that she’d visit again in the future, that is, whenever the sun went down. It the end, ‘Ghostbur’ was a strong reminder of her past. He struggled to remember himself as Simon had, but had friends and music with him just as Marceline did, and she would be there for him, to make sure that he turned out better than either of them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubblegum is visited by her greatest mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Set between “Nothing Bad Ever Happens At A Festival” and “It Ends Today”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one person I never expected to find relaxing.” A voice said, interrupting Bonnibel Bubblegum’s first peaceful night since before the Battle for Ooo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bubblegum recognized that voice immediately. An old ally, and yet one that she never wished to meet again. She turned towards the voice, a human adult wearing a green hoodie and white mask. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here, Dreamon King? I thought I told you that your kind wasn’t welcome in Ooo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream. Just Dream.” He corrected. “Believe me, Princess. I never planned to return. But, as always, I have my reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have Dreamon detectors set up across the castle and the rest of the Candy Kingdom. I should’ve known you were here!” Bubblegum realized. Had their security systems been compromised?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rubbed the back of his head. “My ties with the Dreamons were cut months ago. I’m not the same as I was back during the Dreamon War. I have full control over my mind and body, and I have no interest in taking over Ooo or anywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I believe anything you say?” Bubblegum asked. “I know your tricks. Everything you know you learned from me! All your tricks and plans all came from the junk I told you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps a century ago, but I’ve grown. I’ve changed. I’m better than the boy you  once tried to control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… I was wrong. All those ideas I taught you about ruling. I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bubblegum!!!” A voice shouted from the distance. She and Dream looked out over the Kingdom, seeing a giant yellow dog stretch over the Kingdom and up to the Castle balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh zip, I forgot. I asked Jake to move some ancient relics here for safekeeping.” She’d slap herself if she wasn’t more worried about her greatest mistake getting out to the world. But before she could act, a normal sized Jake The Dog was now standing on her balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey P.B, who’s the dude?” Jake asked, arms filled with various scrolls, crystals, and cursed swords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream moved in front of her, not wasting time with excuses. “I’m her son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake’s jaw dropped to the floor (literally). He started pointing at Bubblegum and her “son”. “You- You- What- How- When-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bubblegum quickly moved the masked human out of the way again, and sighed. “It was centuries ago, before I met you guys. I found Dream when he was young and was convinced he was my opportunity to create another leader like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she did an amazing job.” Dream interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I didn't.” She replied somberly, turning towards him. “Dream, I was wrong. I told you that the only safe way to lead was through manipulation and controlling everything. You were taught that emotions and friends were a liability for a leader. Dream I was wrong. About all of it. I’ve found amazing people. Friends who have made me better, challenged me instead of agreeing with anything I say.” After she stopped speaking, she expected a reaction, but Dream was inhumanly quiet, almost as though he wasn’t alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve known this would’ve happened. You think I haven’t been paying attention to what's happened in Ooo after I left? You found a new human to control, you were nearly killed by the Lich, you allowed your Uncle to rise up against you. Bubblegum, you’ve grown soft. The old you would’ve incinerated the Earl of Lemongrab, turned Gumbald’s country to waste.” Dream turned away, unable to look at her any longer. “If you want to act like a child and play with your friends, fine. But keep your people out of my country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Jake or her knew what he was talking about. “What? I’ve done my best to keep the people of Ooo away from the Dream SMP! Why would I send them over now?!” Dream threw her some Polaroid pictures, depicting Marceline with a pale human in a yellow sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got some serious stuff going down tomorrow, and I don’t need Ooo getting involved when I blow Tommy and his buddies to kingdom come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blow up? What are you planning, Dream?!” Bubblegum asked, not trusting him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, Princess, is for me and my allies to know. I’ll send you a video once I’m done though.” Dream said with fake friendliness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could interrogate him further, he tossed a green orb into the distance, disappearing before the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?!” The alien dog shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess sighed. “He was a mistake. A culmination of my poor judgments and decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me everything he said was true?! You </span>
  <b>knew</b>
  <span> more humans existed and decided to hide it from Finn?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that Jake. I found Dream, er, Clay alone, and decided to protect him from the world, hoping to create a potential heir in the event that I died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really have much luck with that, do you?” Jake asked, referencing the Golia incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Things were fine for a time, but the lessons I taught Clay were all kinds of messed up. I guess being betrayed by Shoko made it difficult to trust others, and that made it hard for me to ever get close to him, even if he was just a child.” Bubblegum replied. “He wanted to do his own thing, and ended up finding that dang mask. It was a cursed mask, having once belonged to the king of the Dream Demons. When Dream claimed the crown, he also claimed the title of the new Dreamon King, and waged war on Ooo and the rest of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreamon? That name sounds familiar.” Jake noted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dreamons were wiped out only a few years before you and Finn began adventuring. Your father Joshua turned the tide of the war against them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake laughed. “Good ol’ dad. Always ready to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess smiled for a moment before frowning. “Hey Jake? Can you keep this whole this quite for a while? I need to speak with Marcie and Finn myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so princess. But you better tell them soon, I ain’t about keeping things from my bro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream walked through the Nether, a chunk of the Nightosphere he’d claimed as his own, having cleared out all of Abadeer’s followers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed to himself. It wouldn’t be long before Tommy learned his place, and L’Manburg was left a smoking crater…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this story, please review! It can be positive, negative, or even just ideas! I just want to hear what people think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this instead of sleeping.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>